


Yellow Daze

by kinglyace



Series: whumptober2019 [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drugging, Gen, Whumptober 2019, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Whumptober 2019 prompt: Laced DrinkLocus gets a bad drink while waiting for the job to start





	Yellow Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompt! I’m not aiming to get 31 prompts, but I wanted to do something for RvB since I rebinged the series recently!

Sam could feel the vibrations of the nightclub through his shoes, running up his legs and pounding rhythmically in his chest as he stood in front of bar. The comm in his ear was quiet, but helped to shield the roar of the speakers around him as he waited for Felix and Siris to call clear to go ahead.

He hated how frequently they staked out nightclubs, to catch gang members and drug runners. It was starting to become cliché. 

The strobing lights of the dance floor were starting to hurt his eyes and he instead turned to face the bartender, gesturing for a whiskey on the rocks. He just needed something to calm the prickling unease beneath his skin, or maybe that was just plain anxiety. 

The whiskey burned his throat on the way down, in a pleasant sadistic way that made him cough just a little afterwards. 

“Drinking on the job Locus? That’s soooo not like you- decided to be a little fun for once?” Felix’s taunting chatter whispered in his ear, the comm struggling to be heard over the thumping music. 

“Just something to take the edge off. Are you in position?” he snapped back, to which Felix hummed.

“Yep, just spotted our target making his way down from the office. He’s heading to you on the dance floor.”

Sam left cash on the bar for the tender and stepped into the crowd, weaving between dancers and couples with ease. They split before his large frame, or simply bounced off his shoulders if they didn’t get out of the way. 

The lights seemed more intense on the floor, blinding him every three seconds the farther he walked. Like the DJ had suddenly amped up the brightness in a pitch black room.

“I don’t see him yet,” Sam said, but his mouth felt fuzzy. Like the whiskey was clinging to his tongue and fizzing away like pop rocks. 

“Le Chévre just entered the floor, southwest side. Biiiiig yellow fedora, you can’t miss him,” Felix drawled but his voice sounded farther away than before. Which was weird, because the music also sounded muffled- like he was underwater. 

Sam fumbled for his comm, trying to up the volume without panicking. His drink- it was the only possibility. 

“Felix, Siris, I’ve been... drugged,” he struggled to say, barely missing a young couple in front of him as he swayed. Everything was starting to be too bright and blurry around him, while sweat prickled at his forehead. He caught a glimpse of yellow just beyond the crowd, bobbing along with the beat. The man- his target- turned and caught sight of Sam, a mountain compared to the sea of bodies around him. A wicked smile flashed beneath the gaudy yellow hat, it’s sharpness cutting through the blur of Sam’s world.

His knees hit the dance floor first, cracking uncomfortably against colored glass while the rest of him followed. There was crackling in his ear, angry and squawking like a bird but he couldn’t make out any words. He felt so tired very suddenly and the glass was cool against his skin. He just needed... a quick rest...

Felix’s frowning face hovering mere inches above his head did not make waking up pleasant, in Sam’s mind. Felix was twisted around in the front passenger seat of Siris’ car, seatbelt abandoned, shirt rumpled, and dark red staining him from shoulders to thighs. Sam felt his throat jump into his throat with concern, before sluggish logic washed over him. Felix would be bitching up a storm were he actually hurt, not silently stewing over his face.

“How nice of you to join us Sleeping Beauty? Have a nice nap? Pleasant dreams of candy mountains?” Felix drawled, waving his hand and rolling his eyes to further illustrate his point.

Siris shot him a dirty look and turned around the corner a little more sharply than he needed to. Sam couldn’t help a tiny smirk at Felix’s indignant ‘Hey!’ as he was whipped back into his seat and his head bumped against the tinted window.

“Le Chevré clearly knew we were coming. It’s not Sam’s fault- but let’s be a little more careful next time. But we got our guy,” Siris calmly suggested despite Felix glaring holes into his head.

“Agreed,” Sam rumbled. The movement of the car and the clinging effects of the drug were lulling him to sleep, a warm feeling spreading in his chest and arms. He just needed to sleep it off a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this all on my phone and random bad guy is a nod to my eternal frustration with french. Did you know it’s actually La Chevré, but the pronoun can change if used to refer to a male person??? Yeah, my teacher had to walk me through that.  
Oh, I also survive off Dr. Pepper, pasta and reviews!! :3c


End file.
